Death Sentence
Death Sentence |datefrom = August 3, 2013 |dateto = August 17, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from August 3, 2013 to August 17, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Imprisoned for life, but sentenced to death. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Ties That Break I waited for this day, but it came sooner than I expected. I will avenge myself against my rival Rizo Capoiera. I'll tell you the story when you're here. - Guy D'Meeno Rizo and I were family, but he turned his back on us and went his way. No one survives outside the family and I'll do anything to ensure it stays that way. - Guy D'Meeno #Ask for 3 Arm-Or from mafia. #Build 1 weapon in the Weapons Depot. #Fight in 4 Shootout Arenas. }} Sleepless In Prison The law came knocking on Rizo's door for trafficking illegal substance. He took it too easy a little too soon. Now, Rizo's in prison, but not for long. His men will come for him. Take him out for me. - Guy D'Meeno Yes, you will need to land in prison to take Rizo out before his men rescue him. I'm sure you can manage that pretty easily. Leave no trails leading him to me, you hear? - Guy D'Meeno #Win 15 fights in London. #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Deal 5000 damage in Shootout Arena. }} Enemy Territory As always, you will be well-equipped with both men and weapons. So, there is no reason for you to fail. - Guy D'Meeno Your smug look says it all. I am confident you will pull this off. You've done this before. - Guy D'Meeno #Ice 3 opponents in Chicago. #Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (25x) #Ask for 5 Arm-Or from mafia. |9=2}} Men Of Steel All you need is a good plan. Your men will smuggle weapons and explosives into prison and have your getaway car ready for you when you're done. - Guy D'Meeno It is a perfect plan. I'm impressed. Just one question, how do you plan to get into prison? It will be easier than getting out I'm sure. - Guy D'Meeno #Acquire 10 weapons. #Loot 8 Arm-Or from fights in Shootout Arena #Collect from your Truck Shop 2 times. |10=2}} Been There, Done That What is the easiest way to earn short-term prison? I suggest pretend drinking and crashing public property on your way in. Only pretend, because you will need to stay sober for this task. - Guy D'Meeno That was a good tantrum you threw while dealing with the cops. You even mowed down a few people! Are you ready for your sentence? - Guy D'Meeno #Loot 20 Arm-Or from Job: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene. #Fight in 8 Shootout Arena. #Declare a War 2 times. }} }} Game Of Obstacles This is the tricky part. Your men have taken out a guard at the entrance and one of them has put on his clothes. He will bring you your weapons and explosives. You've got visitors! Go see them. - Guy D'Meeno That went too smooth. But you cannot relax just yet. Keep your eyes peeled. This is only the beginning. - Guy D'Meeno #Clear 4 robbing boards. #Ask for 6 Arm-Or from mafia. #Fight 160 opponents in London. |10=2}} }} Rest In Peace When the time is right, locate Capoiero's cell and pop him in his sleep. Set up the explosives and get ready to make your get away. - Guy D'Meeno That was quick! Rizo is dead. I almost feel sad. Almost. Even the most hardened criminals aren't safe in prison. - Guy D'Meeno #Get 3 crew members. #Ice 60 opponents in Chicago. #Win 2 Wars. |9=3}} }} Deafening Blast The explosives are attached to the walls leading outside. There is a dead prisoner on the floor and screeching prisoners. Step back and hit the button. Kaboom! That should do it. - Guy D'Meeno The walls are down. Make a dash for the exit. What's that? You're letting the other prisoners get away too! This wasn't part of the plan. - Guy D'Meeno #Job: Bribe a Police Commandant (60x). #Acquire 10 weapons. #Loot 12 Arm-Or from fights in London. |10=2}} }} Freedom's Cry Seems like you have become the savior of all these hardened criminals. You might as well lead the way. Give the facility some more work to do. - Guy D'Meeno Your getaway care awaits. I'm impressed with your handiwork, but not that much. - Guy D'Meeno #Ice 150 opponents in London. #Deal 10,000 damage in Shootout Arena. #Loot 20 Arm-Or from Job: Retire To The Isle Of Wight. |9=4}} Rightfully Yours I reward your for your work, not heroics. If you need your money, you will need to fight me for it or go home empty handed. - Guy D'Meeno Here's your reward. You're good at what you do and I take my hat off to you. But, it's best you follow the rules - my rules, next time. - Guy D'Meeno #Win 320 fights in London. #Get 5 crew members. #Get 50 arena ices in Shootout Arena. |10=3}} Category:Death Sentence Category:Limited Time Missions